


Mutual

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Mild season three spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe finds out that Caitlin still makes New Years resolutions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : free for all  
> Prompt : any, any, "You still make resolutions?" (Withasmile)  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/781088.html?thread=101337376#t101337376

"You still make resolutions?"

Caitlin looks around at Joe, lifts one eyebrow as she lays down her pen on the open journal. It suddenly strikes Joe that peeking over her shoulder into her journal might not be the done thing so he leans forward, presses a kiss to her shoulder in the hopes that that will serve as an apology, and that if it's not taken as an apology, perhaps a distraction will do. 

"Not resolutions." Caitlin's voice is prim, the same voice she had when he'd learned that she kept a journal in the first place and he'd made the mistake of calling it a diary. "Reminders." 

Joe is confused. "What's the difference?" He climbs into bed beside her, presses his body close to hers as she considers. 

"Resolutions are things that you decide you're going to do, usually made in January. I remind myself of things at any time of the year - not just January."

Which is a pretty thin difference, in Joe's opinion, especially since they're currently two days away from January, but he's not inclined to argue with Caitlin about it. "So," he says instead, "what type of things do you remind yourself about?" 

A tiny smile lights Caitlin's face. "Well, a few years ago it was not to fall for any more murderous psychopaths." 

The fact that she can joke about that shows just how far she's come and Joe kisses her shoulder again. "Good advice." 

"That was also the year I reminded myself about not turning into a murderous psychopath...."

Joe grins at that one too, but only because she is. The memory of her cold eyes, colder voice makes him shiver internally and he reminds himself that that was a long time ago, that they're beyond that now. "Also good advice."

"Last year... at Christmas..." Her cheeks darken and she looks up at him through her lashes. "I wrote that I wanted to find someone to build a life with..." 

She almost sounds sheepish about admitting to that and Joe finds it adorable. So adorable, in fact, that he can't stop himself from cupping her cheek with his hand and pulling her into a kiss. 

"Mission definitely accomplished," he says when he pulls back. "So... what's on the agenda for next year?"

Caitlin smiles as she turns the journal so that he can read it. There, in her surprisingly neat for a doctor handwriting, is written, "Stay happy."

Her cheeks darken still further when Joe looks into her eyes again. "You make me happy," she tells him softly and a lump comes into his throat at the simple words. 

"Yeah, well," he says, closing her journal and laying it on the bedside cabinet, "it's mutual."

And as he lays her down on the bed, covering her body with his, he shows her just how mutual it is.


End file.
